caratfandomcom-20200223-history
SEVENTEEN
|members=S.Coups Jeonghan Joshua Jun Hoshi Wonwoo Woozi DK Mingyu The8 Seungkwan Vernon Dino |also_known_as = SEVENTEEN, SVT, 17|website = |founded = Korea: May 26, 2015 Japan: May 30, 2018|first_album = Korean: 17 Carat Japanese: We Make You|latest_album = Korean: You Make My Day Japanese: We Make You}}SEVENTEEN is a huge idol group, with 13 members and 3 sub-units forming one team. By implementing a pre-debut system, SEVENTEEN’s training and debut preparation has been made open to the public through differentiated promotions such as live broadcasts. In May 2015, the members finally took their first step in the Korean music industry with their first mini album,’17 Carat’,which allowed them to rise as super rookies upon debut. The 3 different sub-units Hip-Hop Team, Vocal Team and Performance Team in the group also actively participated in album production. In addition, after climbing from locally known super rookies, to ‘self-production idols’ to ‘chyung-ryang-dols’ since their debut, SEVENTEEN has now grown into a internationally recognized K-Pop group with signature music and performances. Members Sub Units Special Sub Units History 2013–2015: Pre-debut Seventeen TV Starting in 2013, Seventeen appeared in regular live broadcasts of a show called Seventeen TV on the online streaming platform UStream. The show had multiple seasons in which the trainees were introduced and shown practicing performances, with some seasons ending in Like Seventeen concerts. Debut Big Plan Prior to debut, Seventeen also appeared in the reality TV show Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan, broadcast on MBC between May 2–26, 2015. The show concluded with the group's debut showcase 2015: Debut with 17 Carat and ''Boys Be'' Seventeen debuted on May 26 with a live showcase televised by MBC. They were the first male K-pop group to debut with a one-hour live showcase on a major broadcasting channel, with label-mates Lizzy and Raina serving as MCs.Three days later, their first EP 17 Carat was digitally released. 17 Carat became the longest-charting K-pop album of the year in the US and was the only rookie album to appear on Billboard's "10 Best K-pop Albums of 2015" chart. On September 10 their second EP Boys Be was released, which would later become the highest selling rookie album of 2015. The album's success earned the group awards at the Golden Disk Awards, Seoul Music Awards and Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards.Seventeen was also the only K-pop group on Billboard's "21 Under 21 2015: Music's Hottest Young Stars" list. Seventeen held a four-date concert series titled 2015 Like Seventeen – Boys Wish from the 24th to the 26th of December as an end-of-year celebration in Seoul. After the concerts' success, Seventeen held two related concerts the following February in 2016, entitled Like Seventeen – Boys Wish Encore Concert. On February 14, the official fanclub name Carat (Hangul: 캐럿) was announced. 2016: Love & Letter, Asia Tour and ''Going Seventeen'' Seventeen's first full-length studio album Love & Letter was released on April 25, 2016. The album charted on the Oricon Weekly Pop Album Charts in Japan besides success on domestic charts. Seventeen received their first win on a music show with the album’s title track "Pretty U". Love & Letter was later re-released as a repackaged version on July 4 along with the lead single "Very Nice". Promotions were immediately followed by Seventeen's 1st Asia Tour 2016 Shining Diamonds, which included venues in South Korea, Japan, Singapore, Australia and China. On December 5 the group released their third EP Going Seventeen, which outsold Love & Letter. 2017: Al1, 2017 Seventeen Project, Diamond Edge and ''Teen, Age'' Seventeen held six concerts in Japan between February 15–24 named 17 Japan Concert: Say The Name #Seventeen. The concerts attracted a total of 50,000 spectators despite the group's not having officially debuted in Japan. On April 1, Seventeen became the first idol group to have a second season of the show One Fine Day after filming the series during their stay in Japan. The second season was titled One Fine Day in Japan and was created in collaboration between South Korean broadcaster MBC and Japanese network Music On! TV. Seventeen's fourth EP, Al1, was released on May 22, 2017. A series of videos titled 2017 Seventeen Project and three music videos subtitled Chapter 0.5 Before AL1 were subsequently uploaded. The group completed their first world tour, 2017 Seventeen 1st World Tour "Diamond Edge", during which they visited thirteen cities in Asia and North America, on October 6. On November 6, the group's second full-length studio album Teen, Age was released, selling over 215,000 copies in its first week alone and therefore setting a new record for the group. 2018: ''Director's Cut, BSS, Japanese debut, You Make My Day'' Seventeen released a special album on February 5, named Director's Cut. Although Director's Cut contained all tracks from the previous Teen, Age album, it was promoted as a special album instead of a repackaged one due to the presence of four new tracks, including title track "Thanks". "Thanks" reached first place on iTunes charts in 29 countries, including countries from North America, South America, Europe and Asia, proving it to be the group's most popular release yet worldwide. Time magazine named Seventeen one of the best K-pop groups during this promotion period. On March 21, members Hoshi, DK and Seungkwan debuted as a subgroup called BSS or BooSeokSoon, a common nickname for the three members together. The group released their debut single "Just Do It" and enjoyed a short promotion period. Seventeen officially debuted in Japan on May 30 with their first Japanese mini-album, We Make You. The music video for the lead single "Call Call Call!" was released on May 16. Seventeen revealed on July 2 that they are scheduled to release their fifth EP, You Make My Day, on July 16. Promotions will take place in between the Ideal Cut concerts in Seoul and concerts scheduled in other countries in Asia. Discography Korean Studio albums * Love & Letter (2016) ** Love & Letter' Album Repackaged (2016) * Teen Age (2017) ** Director's Cut (2018) Mini albums * 17 Carat (2015) * Boys Be (2015) * Going Seventeen (2016) * Al1 (2017) * You Make My Day (2018) Singles * Q&A (2015) * Chocolate (2016) OSTs * Eighteen (2018) Japanese Mini albums * We Make You (2018) Chinese Compilation albums * 17 Hits (2016) Singles * Oh My! (Chinese ver.) (2018) Mixtape See also: Mixtape Tours See also: ''Concert Tours'' Awards & Nominations See also: ''Awards & Nominations'' Filmography TV Shows Online * Going Seventeen & V Live Endorsements * Ceci's Clean Perfume (2016) * DD Chicken (2017) * Dynafit (2017) * Elite (2017) * The Saem (2018) * Lafuma (2018) Links *Official Website *Official Facebook *Official Twitter *Official Youtube *Official Instagram' *Official Fancafe *Official Weibo *Official V Live *Official Soundcloud *Official Line Japanese * Official Website * Official Twitter * Official Youtube * Official Line Category:Seventeen